<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盡責到半夜的團長 by joyce_wisady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372140">盡責到半夜的團長</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady'>joyce_wisady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《同居節奏》 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X JAPAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」，旅館裡某間房中，TOSHI在床上睡得四仰八叉。<br/>一旁的沙發上，YOSHIKI一臉專注地看著電視螢幕上播放的色情片⋯⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《同居節奏》 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盡責到半夜的團長</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」，旅館裡某間房中，TOSHI在床上睡得四仰八叉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一旁的沙發上，YOSHIKI一臉專注地看著電視螢幕上播放的色情片，桌上還有好幾本色情書刊和時尚雜誌。這些書是用來參考服裝和妝容的，而正在播映的影片，是動作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>為了更吸引大家的目光，他們好幾次都用了裸女圖片在公演贈送給觀眾的錄音帶封面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>要是團裡有女人就好了，拍宣傳照多方便？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI這麼想著，但心底同時認為自己稍作打扮後吸引力肯定不輸女人，不過有一方面他比較沒這麼大信心，那就是他現在睜著兩隻大眼睛拚命看色情片的原因。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>女人的身體真是神奇，可以凹成各種奇怪的角度，他自認柔軟度很好了，有些動作卻還是難以達成。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI晚上喝多了，半夜不得不爬起來上廁所，沒想到才坐起身，映入眼簾的是穿著表演服在沙發上把自己凹成神秘姿勢的YOSHIKI。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，你醒了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那你幫我一下。」YOSHIKI對床上的人勾勾手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「幫你⋯⋯做什麼？」TOSHI走過去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「壓一下那邊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯哪邊？」TOSHI低頭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我的腿。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「呃⋯⋯好。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「用力一點。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「再用力一點，對⋯⋯唔，嗯啊啊啊！等等等一下，不要那麼用力，會痛⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「⋯⋯」TOSHI覺得尿有點急。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你覺得這樣看起來怎麼樣？」YOSHIKI仰頭問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「看起來⋯⋯」TOSHI掃視了YOSHIKI全身，吞了一口口水，目光停在一個地方，「嗯⋯⋯呃，這裡破了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那是故意弄破的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喔，好⋯⋯」TOSHI愣愣地說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「看起來怎樣？」YOSHIKI又問了一次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「看起來⋯⋯挺好。」TOSHI說完之後恍惚地轉身去廁所了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI收到了一個模糊的回答不慎滿意，不過看在TOSHI大概沒睡醒的情況下他也不打算追究。他有點好奇自己的樣子，於是移動到床上，又擺了一次同樣的動作，往梳妝鏡裡看看去，認真評估哪個角度拍起照來會最好看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>廁所裡，站在馬桶前的TOSHI發現自己依然下腹緊繃卻尿不出來了，他不太確定是大半夜的看見YOSHIKI的姿勢太過震驚，還是因為此刻電視裡的女主角正叫得欲死欲仙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他換了幾次站姿，又是閉眼又是撐牆，用了不少力氣終於解決內急，誰知回到房間後發現YOSHIKI霸佔了兩人的床鋪，再次擺出剛才的動作，而且從這個角度看起來比剛才更刺激了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI、TOSHI，如果我用這個姿勢拍宣傳照，你打算擺什麼姿勢搭配？」YOSHIKI的視線穿過自己的雙腿，一臉認真地問。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI開始懷疑自己是不是在夢遊，「YOSHIKI，我累了，可以明天再想嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，抱歉抱歉，」YOSHIKI把身子翻回正面，挪到旁邊，拍拍床鋪不好意思地笑笑，「你睡吧！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI爬上床，被單上還留有YOSHIKI的體溫，他把臉埋進枕頭裡，覺得剛才好像沒尿乾淨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是不是太久沒跟女孩子玩了？不然怎麼會這樣⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI往旁看去，YOSHIKI坐在床緣抬著一隻白皙細腿，正在脫網襪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YO醬⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯？」YOSHIKI回頭，剛從網襪解脫的裸腿倒向TOSHI。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI忽然覺得有什麼東西卡在喉嚨，說不出話來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「啊，抱歉喔，太吵了吧？看這個果然不能睡呢！」YOSHIKI笑說，彎腰去撿掉到地上的遙控器，把A片關了，因為動作大的關係，黑色三角褲滑開了些，半邊裸臀高高翹著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你這樣⋯⋯很性感。」TOSHI脫口而出。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是嗎？果然很性感吧？等我下回上妝就更厲害了！」成功收穫讚美，YOSHIKI開心地回過頭來笑道，接著把網襪和衣服扒下來往沙發上扔，一片排骨和兩條光溜溜的腿就這麼鑽進兩人共享的被窩，「下次宣傳照就決定這樣拍了！真高興！又了結一件心事，啊——興奮得都睡不著了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI扭了一下腰，把長髮從背後撈出來。髮絲散在枕頭上，細細微香飄了開，TOSHI眉頭緊蹙，又把臉埋進枕頭裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嗯，是興奮得睡不著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>（全文完）</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>